


Moon Embracing

by itsmingkittythings



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Live Action TV)
Genre: Anal, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmingkittythings/pseuds/itsmingkittythings
Summary: Dark Mercury has kidnapped Sailor Moon under Queen Beryl’s orders. Can Sailor Moon save her friend and have them both escape in one piece?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fic is based off of Sailor Moon Live Action. Sailor Mercury was turned into Dark Mercury in this series. It’s a little bit different from the anime. Queen Beryl and her lair is set up a bit differently. If you haven’t seen it, you should check it out!
> 
> This is a threesome/moresome. In the beginning it’s fem slash, but it will turn into a threesome and possibly more. I’m not sure if I should change that now or later. I figured it wasn’t hugely important, since this is female slash erotic fan fic.
> 
> Please shoot me some kudos and comments! Loved to hear your opinion and constructive criticism. No flaming! You have been warned this is a female slash, meaning lesbian relationships and this one in particular is lots of lesbian sex. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, nor the characters from it. I do not make any any money from the writing of this story. The writing of this fan fic are mine, just not the characters or Sailor Moon. 
> 
> Enjoy~

Sounds of moans and chains rattling came from Queen Beryl’s hide-out. The half-lit cave was dark with streams of colors of violet. The floor was dusty; the dark purple stone walls looked shiny, as low-lit flames shimmered off its surface. Behind the corner was a figure tied to her wrists from the ceiling. Metal chains wrapped around bound hands while her feet dangled, 12 inches from the ground, covered in knee-high pink boots.

“Noooooooooooohhhhh!” Sailor Moon moaned as her body convulsed. Her long blonde pig-tails hung from her side, her bangs sticking with sweat against her forehead and golden tiara. Her neck breathing hard against the pink collar with the golden charm hanging from the middle of the collar attached under the half-crescent moon. Her veins popped-out, slightly off her skin, as she breathed heavily, terrified and afraid. 

Dark Mercury was beneath her. Her head under Moon’s short, blue skirt matching the sailor senshi uniform. She was in full transformation and squatting partially on her knees. Moon’s wet white underwear stuck to the ankles of her boots while her former companion’s head up her skirt. Cold and wet clear precum stained the side of Moon’s inner thighs as her cheeks flushed, embarrassed, ashamed and scared.

Mercury pulled up the skirt, she was still attacking Sailor Moon’s clit. She drooled down the slit as she used the tip of her tongue, tensing her wet muscle and flicking hard around Moon’s sex. 

Sailor moon could feel Dark Mercury’s tongue strengthening against her cunt. She shivered and closed her eyes tightly. She swallowed hard as a low groan followed by a high pitched moan came from her, sound like a squeal escaping her mouth as her neck arched back and her throat exposed itself to the ceiling. She swallowed her saliva, gulping nervously and biting her lips. Her pelvis, along with the walls of her cunt, clenched as clear liquid begin to pour out of her vagina. It was inflamed and throbbing, awaiting for someone to finally penetrate it for the first time.

The dark, pretty senshi pressed her white gloved hands against her enemies thighs. Taking her thumbs, she slid up Moon’s loins, grazing against the soft skin. She hummed her lips onto the clit, watching as Moon wiggled, seeing and hearing the chains rattling as she did so. Mercury took the clit between her lips and sucked; smacking and making sucking noises. Her head could be seen moving in and out of her skirt; blue hair and neck revealed idly poking out.

Moon moaned louder this time the high pitched moan was much higher it rolled off the air longer. “Aaaahhhhh…Mercury… S-s-stop… Don’t!” With the last word, she screamed in desperation.

There was a low chuckle in the corner. In the shadows they could hear a familiar female voice. The outline of the women’s hair could be seen, curly and shiny. Her eyes glowed bright red through the darkness while her blood red lips smiled with hunger. “Yesss! Dark Mercury!” She growled, “Punish her.” The figure hissed like a snake, warning it’s opponent before it struck.

Dark Mercury pulled her head out of the skirt, grabbing the moon stick on the ground where Sailor Moon dropped it. Holding it as it vibrated violently, trying to jump out of her hand; the stick not knowing who its new owner was. She held it firmly in her grip. Mercury dipped her head back under Sailor Moon’s skirt, tongue slithering back to the slick vagina, flipping and flinging at Moon’s inflamed clit. The tangy taste burned like fire against her lips from the heat of the liquid coming out of Moon’s cunt. Her own sex burned between her legs. Her body felt hot, wishing the queen would give her permission to touch herself. But she doubted it. The queen was cruel and with this new situation she had set up, she wasn’t sure what was going to happen. All she could do was obey.

Moon’s mouth opened lazily as drool dripped down her chin. Her wrists were burning and bleeding against the chains. She felt dirty and betrayed, but she had never felt like this before. “Mercury! STOP! No one…!” She cried as she watched Dark Mercury bring the moon stick close to her vagina. “I’M A VIRGIN!” Moon blurted, screaming at the top of her lungs. “PLEASE!” But her body was extremely responsive and her nipples tingled. “Don’t…” It felt incredible… like warm energy was shocking her skin forming a bath of warm heat.

“Don’t worry…” Whispered Dark Mercury, her lips talking against Moon’s wet cunt. “I’ll make sure you want it before I take you.” She looked up from the skirt at Sailor Moon hungrily, her eyes were glowing red with lust, hate and intense sexual desire. “I’ll make…” She pulled the skirt up pressing it against Usagi’s stomach, licking the cunt teasingly outside of the wet slit and touched the tip of her tongue up to the clit. With each lick, each word came out, and at the end of the word, her tongue flicked against the clit roughly. “You…” She licked it softly, “Want…” Then slicking her tongue tenderly, “To fuck…” After the last word she sucked hard on the clit. Slurping and sucking it rigid, moaning with pleasure from the sweet, bitter taste. Releasing the rock-hard clit. “Me!” She groaned the last word in a deep voice. 

A scream of bloody murder escaped from the moon princess, but before it stopped there was a sound of pleasure. Her body was excited, she felt amazing, like stress, negativity, everything was being washed away from her body. She felt pent up from all these years of womanhood, never touched herself or having anyone touch her ever knowing that she could feel this good. 

Queen Beryl lurked in the shadows with her long, red, frizzled, curly, hair and tall, golden crown on the top of her head. She was laughing evilly. Her breasts pushed together against her tight dark purple chest, she began to breathe heavily as the seat of her throne began to feel wet. She took one of her long, acrylic, spiked nails inside of her mouth. “…Yes…scream, Sailor moon! You will soon feel my wrath for ruining everything!” The pink feathers on each side of her shoulder with the silver spikes coming out of it bounced with her chuckles. Beryl’s free hand smoothed down her violet see-through shawl that covered part of her shoulders and arms.

Sailor Moon opened her eyes a half-slit, feeling so torn. Her best friend was pleasuring her in a way she never experienced before. But it wasn’t her best friend… it was Dark Mercury something was different. But it looked like her best friend… spoke similar to her. At least it wasn’t someone she didn’t know or someone that she didn’t at least like as a friend. If had to be anyone…’NO! This is wrong! This is not right!’ She thought to herself, trying to rip away from the thought. 

Beryl continued to suck her two long crimson sharp nails against her tongue, teasing her wet muscle, making her body tingle. “Give in, Sailor moon! No one can save you!”

Moon gasped, “But… Tuxedo Mask-…he…” She squeaked and hiccuped nervously as she felt the warmth from the moon stick. The weapon was trying to resist Dark Mercury’s hands, but it only made it vibrate with immense heat. As Dark Mercury’s hands gripped around the handle, the moon stick emitted purple electricity around it, black smoke circling the object making tiny spark noises. Sailor Moon screamed, trying to swing away from it. 

Dark Mercury growled, ripping the bottom of Sailor Moon’s skirt, tearing from the front seem and ripping it free, revealing naked skin above her navel. The back of the skirt was still intact, but Mercury let it hang there lazily. “Shut up, moonbitch!” She raised her hand and brought it down hard, fast, slamming her palm against Moon’s ass. “Has your lover ever touched you like this?” She massaged Sailor Moon’s inner thighs. “Has he ever licked you like this?” She stuck her tongue up and licked her clit furiously, moving her head up and down and then sliding the tongue side to side against her clit. Then moving down to her slit. She spoke against her wet cunt, the wet juices drenching her chin. “Has he ever fucked you like this?” She turned the moon stick down, with the half moon shaped crystal now facing upside down to the floor, still emitting purple electric lightning. She pressed the butt of the stick against her closed hole. Then sliding it up her and pushing it against her clit.

“AHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhh….!!!” Sailor Moon screamed and felt her cunt squirt clear liquid onto Dark Mercury’s chin.

“Now, Moon… You never told me you were a squirter. I thought best friends were supposed to tell each other everything?” She said teasingly, giggling as she pushed the end of the object against her hole and forcing a quarter of it the way in, then stopping as she left it in there. It vibrated furiously against her hand. 

Moon moaned as the hot warm stick, stung and tickled the inside of her tight walls. Her cunt began swallowing it. “It… feels….” 

Dark Mercury could see the pleasure on her face suddenly coming over her old friend. “…Good?” She finished her sentence as she began pumping in and out with the stick at a medium pace. She pressed her lips against Moon’s cunt and began licking the clit, matching the rhythm of thrusting from the moon stick inside her enemy. She could feel Sailor Moon wiggle under her and she opened her mouth wide, as drool caked her lips. She could smell the potent cunt getting stronger against her nose. It made her underwear soak, as she squatted licking Moon’s vagina. As Dark Mercury was partially bent over, from her dark purple skirt slowly hiking up, her white underwear could be seen innocently poking out. But as the squirming, screaming, and wetness from Moon’s cunt increased, drips of liquid dropped like rain from under Dark Mercury’s skirt. She almost screamed and begged Beryl to let her touch herself. She could barely stand it anymore. She was enjoying sexually torturing her new enemy. 

Sailor Moon began to moan with the pumps of the moon stick gently electrocuting her insides. “Uhh!…uh!…uhhh!!…uhhhhh!!!…” Her moans were high pitched, gradually turning into screams.

Dark Mercury pulled the moon stick out and flipped it the right way in her hands. She brought herself to her feet, facing Sailor Moon almost eye to eye. The sailor scout was raised up and was a little bit taller then Dark Mercury, as she hung helplessly. But that didn’t stop her. She took the moon shaped part of the moon stick, as it was snapping and sparking from the purple electricity caked around it. The end of the half shaped moon, shined as it’s edges suddenly became sharper, almost like it got sharpened from the evil presence surrounding the senshi’s weapon. She took the edge of the moon stick to Sailor Moon’s collar. She snickered and sliced into Sailor Moon’s top, the red bow and the white material ripped in half with one stroke. The uniform fell to the ground exposing a naked Sailor Moon, except a white bra against her bust, white gloves with the pink rims at the elbows, and her knee-high pink boots. Mercury brought the edge of the moon stick against the front of the bra, between the crack of the breast and held it there for a second. “Do you want me to lick your nipples, you wet virgin?” 

When she watched Mercury move away from her vagina, she moaned sadly and closed her eyes in fear when she saw Mercury about to rip off her uniform. When she opened her eyes to meet Dark Mercury’s, Sailor Moon gasped in horror, staring down at her naked and exposed body. Dark Mercury grinned wickedly. 

“Tell me… I want to break you…” 

Sailor Moon didn’t want to give in, but her nipples were hard from the cold air as goosebumps covered her entire body. “I… c-c-c-a….” 

Dark Mercury interrupted her old companion and pressed her mouth hard against Moon’s mouth. Her lips were moist and Dark Mercury’s mouth and chin were sticky, shining with Sailor Moon’s juices. She kissed her hard and seductively, stepping on her tip toes of her knee high purple boots to reach her better, snaking her tongue against the roof of Usagi’s mouth. She moaned, bringing her free hand to Sailor Moon’s warm heated vagina. She fingered her slit and massaged Sailor Moon’s clit. 

Sailor Moon screamed against Mercury’s mouth, her eyes wide eyed, surprised and watering. But her face was getting more flushed and she wanted more than anything for her nipples to be teased or licked…Or even just touched. She wondered what it would feel like, she was going to die if she didn’t find out. Her cunt oozed more wetness against Dark Mercury’s glove. Mercury could feel warm wetness, and she moaned quietly as her own cunt throbbed hard. 

Moon couldn’t take it, she began to hyperventilate, her breath quickening and she closed her eyes, ashamed and embarrassed. “Please! Touch them!!!” 

Both Dark Mercury and Queen Beryl laughed evilly in unison, almost as if they were the same person, with the same voice. “Beg… louder, moonbitch.” Dark Mercury slapped Sailor Moon’s ass harder, three times. 

At each slap, Sailor Moon screamed taken by surprise. “Ah!” SLAP! “Please!” SLAP! “PLEASE!!!” Dark Mercury’s nails dug into Sailor Moon’s right cheek and she chuckled.

Mercury removed both white gloves, and then continued to massage Moon’s cunt with her fingers, cutting the bra free to expose beautiful silky breasts and her right hand to Usagi’s right nipple. She used the pad of her finger to move against the breast. At her touch, the nipple erected again, pointing towards her. Mercury moaned, pleased. “Good girl…” She moved towards the breast, her warm breath hitting it. 

Sailor Moon moaned appreciatively, a smile coming to her lips. “Yes… Ami-chan…” 

Dark Mercury growled and scraped her teeth against Sailor Moon’s nipple. “I am Dark Mercury, Moonbitch!” 

Sailor Moon cried, “AHHHHHHH…sorry…I’m…sorry…” Her eyes rolled far in the back of her head she she felt the saliva against her nipples for the very first time in her life. “D-d-d-dark… M-mercury…” Her words stuttered and shivered as her teeth chattered. 

Queen Beryl pulled down the top of her purple dress, leaving part of the dress bunched up under her top curves and exposed her over-sized breasts. The pink feathers with the silver spikes on her shoulders stayed put along with the violet shawl across her shoulders. The dark nipples exposed un-erect. She brought the pads of her fingers against each nipple, her arms crossed against her chest to reach them both comfortably as she fingered both her breasts. Her seat was already soaked against her dress. She began lifting up the long purple dress from the bottom exposing her naked legs as she watched the scene in front of her. “Touch yourself and get naked, Dark Mercury.” She ordered. 

Dark Mercury sighed with relief. She slipped off her Dark Sailor Uniform and let it fall to the floor. She stood in her blue knee high boots, underwear and bra. Her white underwear looked see-through from the soaked material. Her own vagina lay swollen against the wet cloth, visible, throbbing and enlarged. Dark Mercury took the free hand that was pleasing Sailor Moon’s nipple and took her index and middle finger and teased her cunt. She rubbed lightly on the side of the lips, edging closer and closer at each stroke towards her slit and clit. She moaned, taking in Sailor Moon’s breast in her mouth. She sucked greedily and then went to the left nipple, giving the same loving attention. She licked, flicking her tongue against Sailor Moon’s vagina. 

Sailor Moon let her body completely surrender to Dark Mercury and she hung there limp. “Oh… Mercury!” Her eyes closing with pleasure. “Yes, yes!” She was getting hotter and excited, she could feel herself wanting to climax very soon. It was hard to hold it. “Oh… baby…yes…” She said, embarrassed, but Dark Mercury brought the end of the moon stick back to her cunt, pushing it inside the hole. It was much easier to put inside this time. Dark Mercury chuckled, still only putting it a quarter of the way into her cunt. Juices dripped down the moon stick and Dark Mercury felt the warm liquid against her fingers. She touched her clit on the outside of her underwear, fingering herself with the edge of her finger. A low groan came to her as she sucked at each tit one by one, back and forth, being equally attentive to both breasts. Her own fingers got wet from her own cunt. 

“Oh…G-god…ohhhhh….yeeesssss…” She ground her teeth. “Dark Mercury… This feels….” She felt the warm, electric, vibrating stick inside of her walls, pumping and she felt her hips swinging and pumping against it unknowingly. “Feels…” She gasped and breathed heavily. “Ahh…ahhh…ahhhh…ahhhhhhh…ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….” 

“Say it, moonbitch!” Dark Mercury snarled.

“Gooooooood!!! ” She exhaled breathlessly, her face red and hot with sheer embarrassment and shame.

“You’re a good little moonbitch, aren’t you?” Dark Mercury chuckled, pushing more of the moon stick inside of her cunt, easily able to put inside of her half way. But angry at no response from her new slut, she pumped faster, nipping at her nipple. “AREN’T YOU!?” 

Sailor Moon screamed, “YES! I AM! I’m…gooooood!” She shut her eyes tight as tears rolled down her cheeks, crying from pleasure and ecstasy. “Dark…Mercury… I…” 

Dark Mercury went back to her squatting positing and she slipped her hand inside her underwear, touching her own swollen cunt. She massaged herself lovingly and eagerly. She was excited, hot, and dangerously horny. She brought her lips to Usagi’s clit and kissed it softly, tenderly. “Yes?” She said as she stuck out her tongue, making an “ah” sound with the word like she was sticking her tongue out for a doctor. She flicked the wet muscle against the clit faster as she pumped speedily with the possessed moon stick, now glowing completely with purple lightning, tickling, and sparking outside of her vagina; also against Mercury’s hand as it vibrated even harder. 

The warmth and vigorous vibration filled Usagi’s cunt, “I’m… gonna… or-orgasm…” She revealed, suddenly becoming quiet and convulsing. 

“Remove the moon stick and put it aside.” Queen Beryl barked as she pulled up her dress, revealing her dripping cunt, the juices sticking to her thighs as she spread her legs showing string like precum against her legs.“Show me your breasts, Dark Mercury.” 

Dark Mercury dropped the moon stick in an instant at the command. It clanked against the stone dusted floor, and it gleamed brightly in the low light. Dark Mercury pulled away from Sailor Moon as she hung there, wet and vulnerable. Mercury stood for a moment and removed her white bra. Her B sized chest flopped out, bouncing slightly as they were released from the bra and relaxing against her chest. 

Queen Beryl’s red eyes gleamed. “Continue…” She ordered, as she began touching her own vagina with the pad of her finger with her right hand. 

Dark Mercury went back to a squatting position, but this time her chest exposed perfectly for Queen Beryl to see. She dipped her head between Sailor Moon’s legs. As she did so, she heard more orders from Beryl, “Don’t let her climax.” Dark Mercury’s body straightened up a bit and she moved her head under Usagi’s vagina. Between her legs was Mercury’s forehead facing up towards Sailor Moon’s ass. She stuck out her tongue long and extended. Inserting her muscle into Moon’s hole, she could feel the warm wet gap swallow tightly around her tongue. She pumped the muscle inside of her vagina, her nose colliding with the crack of Usagi’s rear end. As Dark Mercury moved her tongue in and out, getting a little faster over time, her breasts began to bounce in a nice rotation. With every end of the rotation they would spring somewhat again and repeat as she fucked Sailor Moon’s cunt with her tongue.

Usagi screamed in horror. “No… Let me cum! Pleeeeaaaasseee!! I CAN’T! I NEED IT!” She blurted out, screaming loudly and crying as tears stung her cheeks. 

“You were always such a crybaby…” Who laughed with her tongue still fucking her mouth. Mercury began rubbing up and down against her own clit. She moaned, chuckling as she felt her vagina swell and get slippery with wetness. “Mmm…” She pushed and pressed her lips around the hole, sucking in the juices. Then pumping her tongue up and down inside of Sailor Moon’s cunt, her breasts continue to bounce with her nipples perfectly erect.

Queen Beryl moaned, pleased. “Yes… my Sailor Scouts… Your Queen likes what she sees.” She watched lovingly and hungrily at Dark Mercury’s chest, then straight down to her wet cunt. She watched, her eyes widening, as she saw more wetness dripping out from her underwear faster like rain, leaving drips on the dusty floor. Dark Mercury’s dark purple collar, brought tightly against her neck, was exposed as she slipped her tongue up and out of Sailor Moon’s cunt, swallowing her juices. Queen Beryl picked up her left breast and squeezed it against her chin, bringing the breast to her tongue and feverishly licked her own nipple with her long extended pointy tongue. “Yes…yes…girls…” She had a fiery urge that was hard to ignore, wanting to see Dark Mercury orgasm first. With her breasts bouncing perfectly in the candle lit light, she became more attracted to Mercury and had a powerful desire towards her. Even though her plan was to seduce Sailor Moon first and steal everything from her including her virginity.

“Make her lick you.” She ordered, barking to Mercury.

Dark Mercury immediately moved out from under Sailor Moon, straightening up and facing her, grabbing her sword and swiping, slicing the chains free from the ceiling. 

Without any warning, or releasing her wrists, Sailor Moon went crashing into to the ground, knees first. The chains rattled and clanked on the stone floor. With her hands chained together, she couldn’t catch her fall and she screamed, as she felt her knees stinging. “OWwwwaaaaaah!” She cursed and hissed. Dark Mercury, taking no notice, sat on the ground facing Sailor Moon. Moon opened her eyes to meet Mercury’s. Mercury licked her lips, excited to finally be getting off. Removing her underwear, spreading her legs, exposing herself to Sailor Moon. She scooted herself and lay flat on her back, exposing her wet cunt. Dark Mercury lifted her ass from the ground and chuckled. 

Sailor Moon looked at it puzzled and confused, eyes wide and full of streaming tears. As well as wounded as she breathed heavily with her collar tightening against her neck. 

Queen Beryl got irritated, “Sailor Moon!” She barked. “Lick her or die!” She said, showing her a ball of fire emitting threateningly from her hand, making loud cracking noises. 

Sailor Moon shook her head, closing her eyes. But Dark Mercury wrapped her legs around Sailor Moon’s neck, her boots touching skin and pushing her head down into her crotch with one boot. The heel hit the back of Sailor Moon’s head and she cried, sobbing as her nose pressed against Mercury’s potent vagina, the warm wetness against her face. “No!”No! No!” She wiggled to get away and Mercury pushed Moon’s head into her crotch, rubbing her lips and teeth against her clit. Dark Mercury moaned loud and high pitched for the first time. 

“OHHhhHhh!! Sailor Moon…!” She took two hands on either side of Sailor Moon’s hands and moved her head, rubbing Moon’s face against her vagina, up and down. “LICK IT!” Dark Mercury ordered. 

Sailor Moon tried to push her bounded wrists against Mercury’s thighs, to move away from her. But that only made Dark Mercury more angry, she took her right hand and slapped Sailor Moon hard against her cheek. 

“What did I say, moonslut?” She growled looking down at her. “HUH? WHAT DID I SAY?!” She pushed Usagi’s face against her wet clit and rubbed her mouth, up and down, up and down, up and down. With each stroke, Sailor Moon closed and opened her eyes repeatedly. 

“Mleaaaseeee…” She muffled through her crotch. “Mmmmstop…” 

Dark Mercury growled, slapped Sailor Moon harder against her cheek three times and began scratching at her shoulders, drawing red scratches and trickling blood. 

“MMMMMMMAAAAAAHHHhhhhMmmm!” She struggled, hissing in pain, wiggling, and began sobbing. She didn’t like the potent smell or the feeling of it against her face. The vagina was prickly and hard like sand paper. It was foreign and strange to her. Her wrists were sore and her knees bled, turning purple. She missed the pleasure from her loins. But she knew she couldn’t escape. She began licking Mercury’s clit sloppily, trying to push it out as her head was being smashed into Dark Mercury’s cunt. Her tongue popped out, wriggling like a swimming fish, slurping nosily and sloppy at first.

Dark Mercury released the pressure against her head, watching Sailor Moon try to lick her clit. “That’s it, girl…” 

Sailor Moon’s head had more room and she licked nervously at Mercury’s cunt and slit. 

Mercury convulsed and her head laid back stiffly against the ground. “Ohhh… yes…. Lick my clit, you moonbitch.” She demanded.

Usagi obeyed, using the tip of her tongue and licked at her clit. Her tongue, mouth and head were shaking from exhaustion and pain. 

Dark Mercury began massaging her breasts and wetting her fingers as she greased her nipples. She moaned as she could feel the pleasure heat up and tingle to her nipples down to her clit. She bucked her cunt suddenly up at Sailor Moon’s mouth. “UH! UHH!” She moaned, her cunt oozing warm wet goo.

Sailor Moon blinked and closed her eyes, suddenly feeling aroused by the noises her friend was making. As she bucked, she pressed her mouth firmly against her cunt more comfortably and slurped up the juice, then caking the precum against Dark Mercury’s clit. “Mm…” She flicked her tongue faster against Mercury’s cunt, the taste became sweeter and sweeter with each lick. 

Queen Beryl was fingering her cunt as she moaned, loving the pain that the long acrylic nail brought inside her cunt. She scratched her walls as she pumped in and out, fingering herself hard as she thumbed at her clit. “Climax whenever you’re ready, Dark Mercury.” She purred, excited to see the big finish. 

Dark Mercury relaxed completely and her head rolled back further on the top of the crown of her head, moaning with relief. “Yesssss… my queen! Thank… you!!!” She suddenly became quiet, her face tightening, her lips pierced and grinding her teeth. “Keep going, Moon! Don’t stop! Don’t stop, you stupid dumb blonde bitch!” Don’tstopori’llkillyou!!” She groaned. “Ohhhhhhh!!”

“Finger her asshole.” Queen Beryl ordered again loudly over the moans, her chest rising up and down as she hyperventilated, her breath and voice becoming hoarse. Liquid dripped down the throne, as she couldn’t stop herself from getting so wet. There was a pool under her, dripping down the side of stone seat.

Sailor Moon hesitated, continuing to lick Mercury’s cunt until she bucked against her mouth again. She squeaked and pressed her thumb to Dark Mercury’s ass nervously, surfing the crack as her fingers trembled, trying to find the opening. Her gloves were in the way, but finally using the tip of her nail she found a tight opening, the hole tensed and loosened at each of Dark Mercury’s harsh breaths. She pressed the thumb against her opening, first, just covering it and moving her finger over it idly, then slowly inserting it. She licked the clit more, her tongue becoming sore for her first time. “Ow…my…tongue…I…can’t…” She was slowing down. 

Dark Mercury growled, “DON’T STOP, BITCH! Make me cum, you moonslut!” She yelled, her breasts rising and falling against her harsh breathing. She looked down at her, licking her fingers and lathering her nipples more. She circled her fingers around her breasts frantically as she got quiet again, her body convulsing, everything tightening. She shut her eyes feeling the climax coming closer. 

Moon breathed panicky and kept licking as best as she could. She used part of the middle of her tongue, trying to use the tip of her muscle. She breathed harder and pushed her thumb into Mercury’s asshole more. Her hole was already lathered with precum from her cunt, so it was easy to put in deeper. It felt looser as Mercury’s asshole relaxed and it was easy to push her first knuckle through. She pumped her thumb inside as she licked at her clit feverishly. Her tongue was really starting to strain. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could go on. 

Queen Beryl took her fingers away from her vagina, not wanting to orgasm just yet. She brought her hands to her breasts and fed both of them to her mouth. She licked at her nipples back and forth. Moaning as she could feel her clit and her hole throbbing. “Yes… my sexy… sailor sluts…” She breathed and moaned. 

Sailor Mercury squeaked a long high pitched moan. “Almooooooooost…. doooooon’t….stoooooop…” She squealed, shivering harder under Sailor Moon. 

Sailor Moon pumped her thumb even faster and kept her head still and just moved her tongue against the clit from side to side, trying to give her tongue a break. But it didn’t help her much.

Feeling the new motion, Dark Mercury bucked, shivering for a moment. “Oh…god….OHHHH…. GOOOOD…. MOOOOOON! YESSS! DONTSTOPDONSTOPDONTSTOPDONTSTOP!” She begged, breathing heavy with each word, becoming silent again as she shivered continuously for a few moments. 

Sailor Moon could feel everything swell and tense under her. Suddenly, Dark Mercury’s body stopped moving completely. 

“……….uh!!!…” Dark Mercury moaned high pitched, tensing.

Moon kept licking anyway, not wanting to feel any more pain, but also curious what was going to happen next. Her body suddenly responded to this build up and she became excited, eager. What would Dark Mercury taste like? Is this how girls really orgasm? She had no idea, but she suddenly moved the tip of her tongue furiously and fast up and down on the clit, with her thumb inching a little further inside of Ami’s asshole. 

Mercury bucked and her thighs shivered, she could see bright silver lights forming in her vision and feel her whole body tingle, but worse around her loins. She climaxed, “OOOOHhhhhhhh….I’m c-c-c-cuming-ing…!” She breathed with relief and relaxed. Her thighs shook furiously. 

Sailor Moon felt the flowing of wetness against her mouth and she licked it up from the vagina, tasting sweetness. 

“Drink it all!” Queen Beryl yelled.

Sailor Moon slurped up the juices. Tasting the potent sweetness and warmth flow into her mouth. 

Dark Mercury shivered and bucked, feeling overly sensitive. “Owwwahhhhhhhh…” She moved her legs away from Sailor Moon and laid on her side on the dusty floor, breathing heavily. 

“Climb on top of her, Moon.” Another command. “Kiss her.”

Sailor Moon obeyed, willingly this time and scooted herself on her wrists. She clumsily moved her body on top Mercury’s hot one, their naked sweaty bodies sticking to each other as she moved. Dark Mercury pulled Sailor Moon on top of her, letting her legs go between her own. Mercury helped her by pulling her up more comfortably and their breasts pressed tightly against each other as she scooted Sailor Moon up. Dark Mercury looked into Sailor Moon’s eyes, for a second, Sailor Moon could see the normal color in what was once Ami’s. The love, the gratitude came across her face. 

Sailor Moon was perplexed, but slowly moved closer to Dark Mercury’s mouth. Her hands bound under Mercury’s chin. She felt her wet lips against Mercury’s moist ones. Her kiss was innocent, a peck, soft. 

Until Dark Mercury grabbed the back of Usagi’s neck and opened her lips, pressing hungrily over Moon’s. She kissed her passionately. Moaning against her mouth. 

Sailor Moon wiggled under her, but she muffled a squeal, gasping against her lips as she felt her erect nipple graze against Mercury’s wet one. “M-m-m-mercury…” 

Queen Beryl stood up, ripping off her dress, her cunt dripping down to her leg all the way to her ankles. The shawl flowed gracefully across her naked legs as she walked towards them slowly. “Now…” She stared at both of them, chuckling evilly. “My turn.” 

End of Chapter One


End file.
